The Science of Suggestion
by Baker-Street-Potter-Head
Summary: "Is someone in the shower?" "Sherlock, why is the kitchen table wobbly…?" "Where have you been all day?" Sherlock has been busy and John wants to know why… xx


_xx Enjoy xx_

* * *

The first time it happened, John had been staying at Mary's for the evening. He had text Sherlock and waited for an answer. He decided in that moment that wasn't a strange occurrence until he returned to 221B. Sherlock was lying on the sofa, not unusual, but his state was. He was breathing heavily and was wearing the biggest grin on his face.

"You look happy. Solve the case?"

Sherlock opened his eyes quickly and jumped to his feet, frowning impatiently at the doctor.

"You were not supposed to return from Mary's until 12:22pm. Your inconsistencies are most unfortunate…"

John rubbed the back of his neck, not really sure what to say. He paused as a distinctive sound started in the bathroom.

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

Sherlock was extremely quick to answer and his smile looked forced, in John's opinion. John narrowed his eyes and strained his ears, hearing the running water.

"Is someone in the shower?"

Sherlock shook his head and bit his lip tightly. John paused for a moment until the water stopped. Sighing, he shrugged and moved to his laptop, concerned with Sherlock's strange behaviour. It became even stranger as he began to inch closer to the bathroom door, disappearing inside before John could ask him what the matter was. He reappeared several moments later, his hair and shirt were damp and messy and he looked flustered. John raised his eyebrows and folded his arms.

"Why are you all wet and…are you blushing?"

Sherlock frowned and moved into the kitchen, turning his back to John to hide his smirk.

"Absolutely not. It was hot in there and I…misjudged the pressure of the water…"

John frowned and sighed before tapping on his laptop again. Suddenly, a loud crash sounded in the kitchen and Sherlock swore loudly. John whipped around and saw Sherlock standing beside his experiment, scowling at the mess he had made on the floor. John rose to his feet and bent down to clear it up. Sherlock turned towards the bathroom and gave a small nod, that John had failed to notice. He gestured for Sherlock to help him and huffed impatiently when it was ignored.

"Hey! This is your mess, you know!"

Sherlock apparently came out of his trance and bent down to assist John. He paused when a sound came from downstairs.

"Was that the front door?"

Sherlock shook his head, biting back his smirk as he brushed a large pile of glass into the dustpan. John stood up straight and rubbed his head. **What is wrong with me? I think I need a lie down…**

* * *

The second time it happened had been more suspicious than the first. John was preparing himself breakfast and Sherlock was lying on the sofa, eyes closed and hands clasped. John sat down and frowned, noticing how the table seemed wobbly.

"Sherlock, why is the table wobbly?"

Sherlock shrugged, opening his eyes slightly to find John testing the table legs. Sherlock smirked deviously, licking his lips slightly.

"Um…perhaps I may have caused it in a frustrated state…you remember the wall…"

John shuddered as he glanced at the wall again and decided to let it go. **Who knows what he's got up to on this table…**

* * *

The third time it happened was weirder than the other two put together. John was reading the paper when Sherlock strolled into the flat. John blinked in confusion; he wasn't even aware Sherlock had gone out.

"Where have you been?"

Sherlock ignored him and collapsed on the sofa…he looked utterly exhausted. John watched him silently for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Where have you been all day?"

Sherlock exhaled deeply, frowning slightly as he shifted to get comfortable. His eyes were starting to droop and he seemed really relaxed.

"Working a case…became complicated…"

John raised his eyebrows and threw his paper onto the table with a huff of frustration. Sherlock turned to him, but only slightly; he looked like he couldn't even lift himself, at the moment.

"Then, why didn't you ask me to help you…? I wasn't doing…what's that?"

John was pointing at Sherlock's neck and he looked down lazily, swallowing slightly. Sherlock sighed.

"What's what?"

"That…red mark on your neck…"

Sherlock pulled his shirt collars together and thought quickly, his drained mind working slower than usual.

"Uh…I…it's a…I was attacked…nothing serious…Molly had-"

"What?"

John had never seen Sherlock stutter before...or this tired. Sherlock had apparently misspoken because he was swallowing urgently and trying to think of something to say.

"Yes…it was outside Bart's…she fixed me up…and I am fine…"

John opened his mouth to speak but there was going to be no more conversation from the detective. John sighed heavily as he threw a blanket over his sleeping flatmate and took his laptop into his bedroom. John was suddenly struck with an idea and he reached for his phone.

_"Scotland Yard, Detective Inspector Lestrade, speaking."_

"Um…hi, Lestrade. It's Doctor Watson…erm, John…I was just wondering how Sherlock did with the case today?"

_"Case? I haven't had a case for him in days…"_

"Thank you, Inspector, that's all I wanted to know…"

John was determined to get to the bottom of Sherlock's lies now. **I cannot help thinking it is staring me in the face…**

* * *

The fourth time it happened, John was now desperately confused and needed answers. He had tapping away at his laptop for most of the day, updating his blog. Sherlock was sitting cross-legged on the sofa, eyes wide open and yet another enormous grin on his face. He appeared to be deep in thought, although John had never seen him think like this before. He had been looking for the perfect opportunity to ask him about why he had lied about having a case that time, but he never seemed to find one. Mrs. Hudson pushed the door open, just then, holding a washing basket.

"Here you go, boys, but don't get used to it…I'm not your housekeeper."

Sherlock folded his arms now and furrowed his brow slightly, not even acknowledging her. John cleared his throat in an effort to snap Sherlock out of it as Mrs. Hudson placed the basket on the sofa.

"Thanks, Mrs. Hudson. That was really sweet of you…"

Mrs. Hudson looked up to see John smiling brightly. She nodded appreciatively and glanced towards Sherlock, whose grin had returned.

"Is he alright?"

John shrugged, shooting Sherlock an annoyed glance.

"Who knows…probably inhaled some toxic fumes from his experiments or something…"

Mrs. Hudson nodded and patted John on the shoulder before turning to leave the room.

"Oh, I almost forgot…there's something of yours…well, Mary's on the top, it was too delicate for the wash so I left it alone…"

Sherlock sniggered and John's mouth fell open as Mrs. Hudson winked, turning the handle and left to return to her soaps. John shook his head repeatedly, glancing into the basket.

"But…but…Mary never leaves anything here…it's not mine…I mean, hers…"

John lifted the item out of the basket and examined it with raised eyebrows. It was a very revealing silk lingerie set…definitely not Mary's style; she was more subtle and 'good' with her choices. John shook his head.

"Sherlock…do you know anything about this?"

Sherlock shook his head and rose to his feet with a sigh, pointedly avoiding looking towards John.

"Why should _I _know anything about it…no, perhaps you should keep track of your endeavours more often, John…"

John dropped the items back into the basket and shook his head, frowning. Sherlock was running his hands through his hair and John could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"No…I swear I've never seen…this before in my life!"

Sherlock nodded and moved into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. John could have sworn he heard a deep chuckling sound coming from the bedroom. A moment later, Sherlock's phone flashed with a new message. Glancing towards his bedroom, John reached for the phone and noticed a new message…from someone calling themselves Little Miss Naughty. John raised his eyebrows but he didn't have time to see what it was about for he could hear Sherlock moving towards the door. John quickly out the phone down and reached for his paper. Sherlock stopped at the coffee table and frowned, looking towards John. He sighed and picked up his phone; John watched from the corner of his eye as the detective appeared to be frozen to the spot, a smirk threatening to break out. He grabbed his coat suddenly and rushed out of the door. John put his paper down and tapped his chin. **Ok, something unusual is definitely going on…**

* * *

The fifth time it happened, there was to be no lying. John and Mary had been waiting for Molly to return from the lab; it was nearly the end of her shift and they were going to walk her home before going to a restaurant. She was running late, twenty minutes to be precise. John had filled Mary in on his suspicions and she had been quick to dismiss them.

"So…you're suggesting Sherlock has a girlfriend or something? There is most likely a simple explanation to all of this."

John shrugged, drumming his fingers against the metal bench in frustration. Mary rolled her eyes and swivelled around in her stool. Just then the morgue doors swung open and in walked a giggling Molly Hooper, straightening her hair and righting her shirt, skirt and lab coat. Sherlock was standing next to her; his hair was also messy and his shirt was partially done up, his hands were busy with his belt. John and Mary exchanged glances as Sherlock and Molly stopped dead, staring at them. Their smirks and flushed faces, however, stayed on their faces. Sherlock ran a hand through his hair and pulled Molly close to him.

"Ah, John…Mary…I'm glad you are here…Molly has just agreed to be my wife…we wanted to tell you immediately…"

John was sure his mouth couldn't reach any lower but Mary had squealed in delight and ran to hug her friend. John frowned slightly.

"Why…didn't you tell me…?"

Sherlock and Molly suddenly felt very guilty but Molly cleared her throat.

"Well…it just happened…and we both decided we like secrets…I mean, _really really _like secrets…it just made everything that much hotter-"

"Ok…thank you…wait, so you're Little Miss Naughty!"

"Excuse me?"

Molly turned to Sherlock, her hands on her hips and eyebrows raised. Sherlock shrugged and failed to hide his smirk. Mary had returned to John's side now, her eyes shining with happy tears and her hands linked in his. John couldn't stay cross as he watched Sherlock nuzzle into Molly's hair as she rested against his shoulder.

"Well…you are…"

John closed his eyes and shook his head slightly as Molly bit her lip seductively. He had a feeling Molly wasn't ready to leave work yet and he was keen to get to the restaurant with Mary.

"Well…it all makes sense now…the love bites, the underwear…the kit-KITCHEN TABLE? Oh my god…really?"

Sherlock shrugged apologetically, his arm still wrapped around Molly, who had a dreamy expression on her face, as if recalling the moment. John cleared his throat, pulling Mary forwards.

"Well…congratulations…we'll see you later."

The pathologist and the detective didn't answer as they were too busy staring at each other. John moved quickly and, sure enough, as soon as the doors closed behind them, they heard Molly giggling softly, her voice a breathy sound.

_"Sherlock…I can't, I'm supposed to be working…besides Mike'll kill me if I 'somehow manage to break another lab bench!'"_

Mary buried her face into John's neck as Sherlock chuckled softly.

_"Then…we won't do it on the bench this time…"_

John raised his eyebrows and shook his head as Mary's laughter became uncontrollable. He whispered into her ear.

"I can't take much more of this…"

Mary gestured for him to be quiet asMolly squealed in delight. John had no idea why Mary was keeping him here but she was certainly 'curious'. John glanced at his watch.

_"Sherlock…not my desk…I've got lots of reports and…and…"_

_"And?"_

"That's it! I'm going…"

Mary held him firm, and her eyes narrowed slightly. A sound of rustling papers came from the room and Mary raised her eyebrows. John tried very hard not to listen…even if he was slightly curious himself.

_"Look what I've just done, Doctor Hooper…are you mad?"_

_"Oh, yes…"_

"Oh no…that does it…"

Mary pressed her fingers to her lips and John groaned quietly.

"This is an infringement of their privacy…"

"John…they're in a public place…well, the Hospital not the morgue, but you know what I mean…"

They both paused as they heard another chuckle followed by more slow words.

_"Well…aren't you going to punish me?"_

_"Yes…I am going to punish you most severely…"_

Mary had to bite her fist to stop from screaming with laughter whilst John felt like he was the one receiving the punishment.

_"How?"_

"Ok…now I'm done…"

Mary resisted being pulled away as much as she could. They managed to catch what Molly had said.

_"I am going to…fuck you, so hard and thoroughly you won't be able to walk for days…"_

John groaned and Mary raised her eyebrows, impressed. **Good on you, girl…get what you deserve! **John was once again pulling her away, they were halfway down the corridor now, but Sherlock's deep voice successfully reached their ears.

_"But…Doctor…surely you are aware…punishments are designed to be unpleasant…"_

Mary let out a small sigh and John was beginning to grow uncomfortable. **Does she want this kind of thing from me? I certainly hope not. **Sherlock's voice bounced off the walls once more.

_"No…don't…leave it on…I want to shag Doctor Hooper…we need to give…Little Miss Naughty a break…"_

Mary wrinkled her nose slightly and John buried his face in his hands as Molly laughed in delight.

_"Oh…I love you…Sherlock Holmes…"_

_"And…I you...my darling…"_

John softened and smiled at Mary, linking arms and they quietly left the hallway, shooting the caretaker a warning look. Mary turned to him and beamed brightly.

"Ready?"

John nodded with a glance back at the Hospital. **Yes, I believe I am, **he thought as he patted his pocket fondly, brushing along a small velvety box. **More than ever…**

* * *

_xx Thank you xx_


End file.
